


From the Beginning

by gg113



Series: The Brothers [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Musing, Sad, They love each other so much, Two morally dubious brothers trying their best, kinda manipulating the world?, kinda sad, they just want whats best for everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg113/pseuds/gg113
Summary: A musing about sacrifice from Hashirama's point of view.A prequel(ish) to From the wise, Wisdom





	From the Beginning

Hashirama determinedly marches up to his little brother’s side. Tobirama has just turned six, and its time Hashirama brings him in on his plan. 

He knows from the way Tobirama speaks of the elders he does not care for their war-mongering ideas and but that still a long way from treason. However, those same elders sent Kawarama to die, and Hashirama knows there isn’t anything Tobirama wouldn’t do to keep a child safe.

Tobirama, to his credit, takes exactly to the end of Hashirama’s speech about his dream of peace to agree to help and demands Hashirama give him time to figure out a different way. Hashirama agrees, for him. 

Its three weeks later Tobirama comes to him and locks them in their room. He takes out scroll after scroll, each one building on the last. _‘A village’_ he says, _‘We will need to make a village based around a ninja military force but with a civilian workforce. Once we have one, others will be forced to follow the model or risk being left behind. This is the way of least death to implement your dream while allowing people to retain free-will.’_

The scrolls are early blueprints of a possible village, notes about everything from possible locations for the village to possible specializations for each clan that will join. The sketches are messy and smudged, and it’s the most beautiful thing Hashirama has ever seen.

_‘But,’_ Tobirama warns, _‘If we do this, it can only be this, any other dream will be left behind, family, friends, all of it. Nothing can ever take priority over this, because from here on out every mission, every action, every word, will be for this dream. Do you understand? We can never diverge from our parts or peace will never come in our life. It’s all or nothing.’_

Hashirama, to his credit, agrees in less than a heartbeat. 

Their plan is set into motion when Tobirama points to the border and tells Hashirama to make a friend.

They never look back. They never regret it. 

(Tobirama will have his lover and child sent away. He realizes he’s falling in love to a point of distraction. He’s been thinking of his baby boy more than their dream. He tells Hashirama.

Hashirama takes a lover, when he realizes he almost didn’t send him on a mission because he favors him, he tells Tobirama.

They keep each other in check, using every situation, no matter how heartbreaking, to their advantage to further their goal.

Izuna falls. Madara is defeated. They get their village. 

Hashirama is able to pursue Madara after Tobirama approves, saying it will only aid in his reputation as a ditzy, loving gentleman to be seen favoring such a mess of a man. Hashirama agrees, and it is wonderful while it lasts. Like eating a pie your mother made as a child you finally found the recipe too even if you don't make it quite as good. 

He and Tobirama are playing shogi with pieces that make their own rules and a board that constantly changes shapes, but that doesn’t stop them from being the best players.

Madara will snap. He will attack. 

And in a show of great heroism and strength, Hashirama will be forced to battle his sweetheart. He will succeed, and Madara will be cemented in history as a Hashirama’s greatest love and advisory, a war-mongering dog that needed to be put down. Tobirama had emphasized that. _‘Every God has an advisory, for his reputation to stick he needed-’_

A horrible war will follow, eventually. It is bound to happen. 

_‘People would need to be reminded why they yearn for peace or they will forget’ _Tobirama had believed. Hashirama had taken it as a point for his original plan, if everyone was under his control, no one would fight each other, but Tobirama had made the point that it was unsustainable, _‘What happens after you die, stupid Anija-’ _They have always shared the philosophy of the whole over the few, though, so as much as Hashirama hates war, he agrees.

Speaking of dying, he will need to die at just the right time. 

_‘A leader must be remembered for their accomplishments, if they get old, they start making mistakes and will be seen as human and fallible, you must be remembered as you are now.’_

His little brother has always been the wiser between the two of them. 

Tobirama will make sure no one will know how he dies or where he went; his Godly image must be maintained and that cannot happen if he dies like any other person. Hashirama already knows when and how he’ll do it. _On his dead baby brothers’ graves, in his last brother’s arms, and a sword through his stomach- their mother had been a samurai from the north and her lessons had always stuck more than their father’s. _

Tobirama will use the atmosphere and fervor of the war and his death to push through every legislation and institution they’ve painstakingly thought of but known would never pass normally. They would be hypocrites, but it is necessary. 

Tobirama will finish teaching his students and make it so he falls against a powerful enemy, saving them, cementing a reputation of a martyr in history to overshadow any other questionable decisions they made. This will be the Founder’s end in history. 

Citizens will be proud and inspired. They will win. They will have peace, and the cycle will begin again.

It is not a perfect plan by any means, but it is the best out of all. They can only hope someday they will get to a point war is no longer necessary. Tobirama agrees with him, naturally, a perfect world like that could never exist, so they’ll have to settle for this one and make the most of it.)


End file.
